Jet Lag
by Doverstar
Summary: Based on the song 'Jet Lag' by Simple Plan, here's a one-shot for my two most popular Phineas and Ferb OCs upon many requests. Cody and Autumn!


**(Author's Note: Special thanks to my friend on deviantART, Sunshinelolipop, who introduced me to the song by Simple Plan that inspired this fic. Most of you requested a Codumn {CodyXAutumn, as you guys have lovingly pairing-named them!} one-shot until I can get the muster to write another good chapter-by-chapter fic, so this is Cody and Autumn about 2 years and 9 months older than how we see them usually...almost adults. Almost. Still young. A one-time thing, you know? Don't want them getting old! Hope you enjoy this, PLEASE review! Gosh, my Phineas and Ferb OCs are that popular that you'd rather have them on a one-shot than Phineas and his beloved Isabella? Thank you so much, guys! I'll write a Phinabella one-shot after this one, deal? Someone must be missing the originals! ~Doverstar)  
**

* * *

"Hey, kid, you gettin' on or off? We shoulda been outta here five minutes ago, but rules say I gotta stop for the last person...who's unfortunately _you_."

The 17-going-on-18-year-old boy glanced up at the bus driver and raised an eyebrow. He had messy brown hair, large amber eyes, a black hoodie, and gray pants. He was standing on the steps to the bus.**  
**

"Has anybody ever asked _you _that?" asked the teen.

The driver blinked lowered, unimpressed eyelids.

The teen's face was similar. "Dude. You're sitting right next to the door."

"And you're standin' in the way of it."

Intercepting before the driver could continue, the brown-haired young adult retorted, "My bad. Gettin' off? I'll bite." He stepped out of the way and gave the driver a devilish grin. "Then I can drive."

"Little punk," muttered the driver. "I oughta kick you out."

His enemy spread his arms in a bow of sorts, but his head was up and he was still smirking as he said, "Ah, but then you gotta get up."

The driver gritted his teeth and said, "I ain't movin'."

"Right, 'cuz this is such a big reach for you." The teenager crossed his arms.

The passengers nearest to the bus' entrance were now locked on the exchange between driver and little punk.

"That's it!" barked the bus driver. "Out!"

The teen glanced out to the street, watched something for a moment, then shrugged. He gave the driver a two-finger salute and said, "Thanks for playing."

The driver was confused by his last statement. "Huh?"

But the kid was already out of the bus and out of sight.

The teen, meanwhile, had crossed the street to an elderly couple, one in a wheelchair and the other using a cane to steady himself. "Made it across okay?"

"Thank you, my boy," murmured the old man, gripping his wife's hand. "Bus drivers never wait for folks like us to cross this here street. You've done us a favor."

"No problem," the teen said, giving the couple a crooked smile of his own. "They're all jerks anyway."

He continued down the streets of New York City.

His cell phone rang. It was new...actually his very first. He'd finally gotten enough money to buy one. He checked the number and bit back a grin. "Yeah?" he answered it.

"It's Tuesday." It was a familiar female voice.

"Wow, you're good," he said sarcastically, sidestepping a grumbling pedestrian.

"No, doofus, it's Tuesday as in _you know what that means_."

"Yeah. It's the day after Monday and tomorrow's Wednesday. Eureka!"

"Very funny."

"I try."

"It means you come back tomorrow."

"Back?"

"Home. I-I mean here."

The boy smirked at the phone as if the girl on the other end could see him. "Getting antsy?"

"Like you aren't. Neither of us has anybody to talk to."

"I dunno," teased the guy. "Those homeless families are always super-nice and creepy when I walk by."

"Homeless?" There was a twinge of sympathy in the girl's tones.

The boy ducked underneath an awning of a nearby jewelry shop when it started to rain. "Yeah, well, they were hungry. Gave 'em my latte and that muffin I got yesterday."

"You're turning into a softie, you know."

"So next time I let them starve. Noted." The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Not what I meant, Cody. You're so annoying sometimes."

Silence.

The girl's voice came back, full of static, "You're doing the Bambi look, aren't you?"

"Nah. But if you picture it I won't have to."

Laughter echoed on the other line. "Anyway, pretty soon I won't be able to call you 'tough guy' anymore."

"So just call me marshmallow."

"When are you getting here?"

"Like noon tomorrow, why?"

"What, I'm not allowed to get bored when you're gone?"

"You miss me that much, huh?" Cody grinned.

"Get over yourself, Bannister. You're not that great."

"I'm amazing and you know it."

"Okay, fine. I miss you like crazy and I'm so bored I painted my nails with Isabella yesterday."

Cody doubled over in laughter. There was a lot of scoffing and grunting on the other end, as if she wished she hadn't said anything.

"Knock it off; it wasn't that funny."

Cody caught his breath and said patronizingly, "No, no, it's cool. Didn't know you had a girly side, though."

"Shut up, tough guy."

"Must've been one heck of a boredom streak."

"Zip it!"

"'Kay, fine, whatever."

"Good."

A bit more silence.

Then, "What color?"

"I'm hanging up."

Cody stopped cackling at that and said a little too quickly, "No, Autumn, wait, don't!"

"You miss me too, don't you?"

She made it sound like a statement rather than a question.

Cody ran a hand through his hair. A year and a half and mushy stuff was still so hard. "Yeah. A ton."

"Phineas and Ferb are with you, though." She was making this difficult. Dragging it out. Typical Autumn, torturing him.

"Not today. Not yesterday. Subject change."

"I'm going pineapples over here waiting for you to get back."

Cody snorted. "Pineapples?"

"I don't like bananas."

"Huh."

"What time tomorrow at noon, exactly?"

"Ask the pilot of the death trap I'm getting on," Cody muttered.

"I forgot you hate planes."

"Yeah, and this vacation to the Big Apple or whatever they call it isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"I thought you wanted to go."

"Phineas' idea, not mine."

"So? Remind me again why couldn't I come?"

Cody raised both eyebrows. "That almost sounded whiny. You really are goin' nuts, aren't you?"

"You're my best friend."

"_And _boyfriend."

"On and off!" Autumn protested, sounding as awkward as Cody felt after saying it. "I miss you, tough guy. Okay?"

"Hey, New York's no Danville," Cody told her softly. "I'll be back sooner than you think."

"I don't hear you telling me how much you miss _me_," she teased.

"Don't have to." Cody lowered his eyelids. "I call you every five minutes."

"Isabella did _say _you were crazy about me."

_Note to self: Push Isabella into her own pool upon arriving back home._

"Correction," Cody decided to say, "I'm _pineapples_ about you."

Autumn laughed. He grinned.

"We're not gonna do that sissy 'you hang up first' fight, are we?" she asked.

"Over my dead body."

"Good. Then I'm hanging up."

"Not if I beat you to it."

"Just get home fast, tough guy."

_Click._


End file.
